Chuck Versus the Asset Handler Relationship
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of Sarah and Chuck showing their true feelings to each other while knowing they cannot be together. I have no idea what other stuff I'm going to put but I have a few more ideas I can throw in.
1. The Hate of Seduction

**This will be an accumulation of one-shots before Chuck and Sarah finally got together. Most will be around season 2, maybe 1. Very few will be in Season 3 but I don't know. If I ever write more of then, that is. These are more muses than anything else.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck is sitting at the bar, wallowing in self pity. He looks over his shoulder to see Sarah in a stunning red dress that hugs her curves perfectly; the strapless dress is eloquent and flashy. Sarah is laughing and talking with Sergei Fedorov, as the Intersect so nicely told Chuck. Chuck watches intently as Sarah gets the Russian man to take her to his room. Chuck turns his head back at the bar.

"Looks like I have a job to do," Casey informs Chuck in his bartender outfit. "Stay here moron," Casey walks away to help Sarah capture the mark. Chuck drops his head while sitting on the bar stool of the fancy hotel.

"Yea, sure," Chuck responds apathetically without looking up. Chuck lets all the different possibilities of what Sarah is doing with the mark flow through his mind. Some are horrific and make him want to help her, but others are just enough to keep him from disobeying orders.

He takes a swig of his beer, wishing he didn't have to be around when Sarah had to seduce marks. He always despised those types of missions. Sarah was never a big fan of them either, and with Chuck expressing his hatred for them made her hate them more. She knows it is necessary for the mission and reluctantly carries out her mission, knowing how much it hurts Chuck, her Chuck.

Chuck finishes his beer, trying to get the thoughts of what Sarah has to do to complete her mission out of his head. He loves her with all his heart and the thought of her having to be with another man kills him inside.

It's been ten minutes since Sarah has left with Fedorov and Chuck has finished another beer. Chuck, still wallowing in his self pity of never being allowed to be with Sarah, feels a delicate soft hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" A soft angelic female voice asks him.

"I'm not much of a dancer—" He starts to explain as he turns on the stool to see a blonde angel. His eyes widen and the sadness fades as he sees his beautiful angel, Sarah Walker. He smiles from ear to ear at seeing her gentle smile. "I'd love to."

She leads him onto the dance floor by his left hand over her shoulder. They get to the dance floor and she holds onto him, laying her head on his chest. Chuck lays his chin on her head and smiles. He is with the woman he loves more than anything else in the world and she is with the man she loves more than anything in the world. She smiles as her nose nuzzles into his neck as they slowly rock back and forth to the slow music that is playing. Chuck and Sarah bathe in the time they get to spend together as just Chuck and Sarah, not Asset and Handler.

Sarah loves Chuck more than anything, but knows she cannot express it without losing her job or being forced to a new mission. She would rather settle for this than leaving him forever anytime. She knows how much Chuck loves her and would do anything to insure her safety. She lets herself smile at the thought of how great a man Chuck is.

Chuck knows Sarah has feelings for him and he obviously loves her more than anything. He understands that if they were to become a real couple, Sarah would be reassigned and they would never see each other again. Chuck understands that the only time they can show their love for each other are in short precise moments like now. He would rather have these brief moments with Sarah then lose her forever.

"Casey's probably waiting," Sarah reluctantly informs Chuck in a soft whisper, not wanting to let the dance end.

"You're right, we should probably go," he gives her a tender kiss on the forehead and stops swaying to the music. Sarah hoists herself up and gives Chuck a peck on the cheek. They walk out of the hotel with their arms interlaced.

Chuck and Sarah are madly in love but are also in fear of their lives. If anyone was to find out about how much they love each other, Sarah would be replaced and they would never see each other again. They both understand what they have to do and will do anything to be able to stay together as asset and handler.

**/**

**I know this is short. This is just going to be one-shots of Chuck and Sarah showing their true feelings while not allowed to be together.**

**This will be mostly season 2 stuff.**

**Please review if you have any ideas.**


	2. Assassins are Exhausting

**I didn't expect to update this so soon, but I had this written and I thought "why not?"**

**Thanks for the reviews. It always makes me happy to see unread messages in my inbox.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

A complication in the mission pitted Sarah against Adriana Sanchez, a professional assassin known for her perfect record. Sanchez captured Chuck, tied him to a chair, and pictured torturing him. Sarah, obviously, arrives just in time and defeated Sanchez in a hand-to-hand fight, but not before taking a few shots. The debriefing inside Castle ends and Sarah is exhausted from the fight.

Sarah slumps slightly as she finishes her mission reports. Chuck notices and walks up behind her.

"You can do those tomorrow," he informs her as he places his hands on her shoulder to massage them. "You should get some sleep. I'll take you home," he smiles over her shoulder. She turns around and gives him a thankful smile. He pulls her chair back and she gets up. "We'll see you tomorrow Casey," Chuck shouts down the halls to Casey, cleaning his weapons. They hear a loud grunt and proceed out the door.

They make it outside the freezer and Sarah shivers slightly from the cold. Chuck drapes his jacket over her shoulders and wraps his arm around her, holding her close to him.

"Thanks," she says with a calm smile. Chuck smiles back.

The drive to her hotel was quiet, with Sarah falling asleep the minute she relaxed in the seat of the Nerd Herder. They arrive at the hotel and Chuck parks the car. He looks over at the sleeping beauty and brushes a few strands of hair from her perfect face. He climbs out of the driver door and shuts it as silently as possible.

He runs over to Sarah's side and opens the door. He lifts her out of the car carefully, with a hand under her knees and the other on her back. He kicks the door closed and Sarah stirs around. Her eyes open slowly to see Chuck smiling at her.

"What's going on?" She questions as she realizes she is being carried.

"You fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake you," he responds with his goofy grin.

"Thanks," she smiles up at him as he lowers her to her feet. "Want to come up?"

"I'd love to," he wraps his left arm around her shoulders and they head into the hotel.

They get into the hotel room and Sarah immediately kicks off her boots and yawns. "You want to stay over tonight?" She asks him harmlessly.

"You know I do," he smiles as he carefully unties his precious chuck shoes and stores them in the corner by the door. She strips into one of Chuck's 'just-in-case' shirts and basks in the smell that reminds her of Chuck. She loves that smell and smiles to herself as she kicks off her pants. She is standing in just his shirt and some cotton panties, but doesn't care; actually hoping Chuck stares. Staring he does; Chuck almost drools at the site of her long, supermodel legs.

Chuck pulls the covers, after breaking out of his stare of Sarah's panties, from Sarah's bed so she can climb in. She smiles at him as she climbs in. Chuck reaches for the covers, but Sarah reaches up to him like a newborn baby wanting it's mother. Chuck leans in closer to her and she wraps her arms around him, pulling his chest to hers. His left cheek brushes against her right cheek.

"Thank you, you're the best," she whispers into his ear eliciting a smile from Chuck. Chuck knows that is her way of saying how much she loves him without saying the exact words. After she releases him, he covers her in the blankets. He pulls them up to her neck and tucks her in snugly. He clears all the stray strands of golden hair to clear her gentle, flawless face.

"Goodnight Sarah," he whispers as he leans in and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Chuck," Sarah mumbles with her eyes closed and her exhaustion putting her to sleep. Chuck grins as he lies on the couch and gets comfortable on it.

Chuck loves Sarah so much and feels so great to be able to be there for her when she needs him; just like how she is always there for him when he needs her (usually on missions).

Sarah loves Chuck for making her feel loved and wanted. She has never experienced any of the feelings before, not with Bryce, not with her dad. Chuck is the only one she feels she can trust with her personal problems. She wishes Chuck could sleep in his bed tonight but she might not be able to control herself.

Chuck wishes he can have a real relationship with Sarah. He always enjoys their cover sleepovers and time they can just be two people in love. Chuck knows that they cannot do anything more in fear of losing each other forever.

They both understand that this is how their relationship is and will do anything to keep from losing each other. They'd rather keep it the same then possibly lose everything.

They both fall asleep longing for more from each other, but happy with what they have.

**/**

**Another short one-shot that just popped into my mind.**

**Reviews are always nice and if you have any ideas, let me know.**


	3. Movie Night

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck is finishing his shift at the Buymore. Sarah steps in through the motion sensor doors. She leans against the security detector, peering around in her Orange Orange outfit. Her eyes land on their target, Chuck, sitting at the Nerd Herd desk, watching the clock slowly tick to five pm. She smiles brightly as she walks over to Chuck.

From his peripherals, he sees blonde and looks over to see Sarah walking up to him. His scowl turns to his patented smile that creates butterflies in Sarah's stomach. He watches as her hair lightly blows back from her strut to the desk. Chuck gets up and stands in front of the desk, smiling his goofy smile.

As she nears, he instinctively closes his eyes and puckers his lips, hoping for a kiss. She steps onto her tippy-toes and gives him a tender kiss. She steps back to see the content look on his face.

"Hi," he says in a high-pitched voice; extremely happy to see her.

"Hi Chuck," she smiles at him.

"Are we on for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" She asks innocently, having no real idea.

"Movie night with Awesome and Ellie," he tells her. She immediately smiles at the sweet gesture.

"I'd love to," she kisses him again.

"See you at eight," he grins from ear to ear as she nods and walks out.

/

Chuck is getting anxious for Sarah to arrive. Ellie and Devon are both sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for Sarah. Chuck is pacing back and forth in anticipation.

"Bro, calm down," Devon suggests to Chuck. "She'll be here."

"I know, I know," Chuck mutters, not calming down at all.

"Seriously Chuck," Ellie laughs slightly. "You need to relax."

A knock on the door jars Chuck from his pacing as he quickly strides to the door and opens it quickly. A smile plasters on his face. Ellie and Devon snicker as Sarah stands at the door with a confused smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late," Sarah says as Chuck just smiles as he lets her in.

"Oh, it's no problem," Ellie slowly calms down after the giggling.

"I'm glad you came," Chuck pipes up as he sits on the couch. Sarah gives him a peck on the cheek, taking advantage of having to do it for cover.

"I am too," she sits next to him and cuddles into his right side.

"Lets start the movie," Chuck informs Ellie as she hits play on the DVD player. Sarah snuggles closer to Chuck right away and Chuck wraps his arm around her. The edges of her lips curl upward in a content smile.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Sarah starts to get sleepy. She feels so safe in Chuck's embrace that she lets herself fall asleep. Before she lets slumber take her, she leans in and kisses Chuck on the cheek. He smiles from ear to ear. She nestles herself in his chest, making sure his arms wrap around her comfortably.

Ellie and Devon both look over at Chuck and Sarah and can't help but smile brightly. Devon nods with a thumbs up meaning 'awesome bro, just awesome.' Ellie almost 'aaahhhs' at how cute they look, so she cuddles closer to Devon.

/

The end credits roll and Chuck had fallen asleep with his head down and Sarah is still asleep in his arms with her head nuzzled in his chest.

Ellie debates on waking them up, but Devon quietly discourages her and gets her to go to bed with him and leave Chuck and Sarah together on the couch.

/

_Chuck dreams of being with Sarah. There is nothing holding back their love for each other and she is kissing him while on the beach; their beach. Sarah is glimmering in the effervescent sunset and her gold hair shines an orange shade._

"_I love you," he tells her after they finally detach their lips from each other._

"_I love you too," she says honestly as she climbs over him and straddles him until he lies back on the beach, with her lying on his chest._

/

_Sarah dreams of Chuck standing ten feet from her. He has his patented smile on his face. She smiles as she starts to walk up to him. His smile quickly turns to a frown and worry overtakes his joyful eyes. She stops at the quick transformation as she realizes there is someone holding a gun to Chuck's head._

"_Sarah!" He hollers quickly, scared for his life._

"_Chuck!" She yelps as she sees the gun press into his hair. "Let him go," she pleads with the hostage taker. "He's innocent. Take me instead."_

"_I don't care who I take," the hostage taker growls with venom in his voice._

"_No!" Chuck yells with conviction. "Sarah, I love you. I always have and I would always risk my life to save yours," he informs her like it is his last words and expects to die. His voice is grim and sorrowful. A tear drips down Sarah's face._

"_Please Chuck. I love you too," she cries out in a whisper as the hostage taker drags Chuck away. She just wants to crawl into a hole and die for not telling Chuck how she felt earlier._

_BANG!_

Sarah wakes up with a start. She looks around and realizes she is in Chuck's arms and on his couch. She looks up at him; he is smiling in his sleep. She grins as she tries to get comfortable again.

"I love you Chuck," she whispers almost inaudibly as she falls back asleep.

Sarah loves Chuck more than anything but knows she cannot do anything about it. The government apparently doesn't like their agents having relationships and Sarah is afraid of being reassigned. She would settle for being able to see Chuck every day and not able to do anything then never seeing him again.

**/**

**Here's another one. I know it had some angst and I'm sorry for that but I thought Sarah would have more disturbing dreams than Chuck.**

**Please review.**


	4. Happy New Year

**Here's another I've conjured up thanks to reading others story and everything else constantly filling my brain with their junk.**

**Make sure you check out some of the Mature rated stories. Make sure your filter at the top lets them in (if you're old enough obviously). I'm just saying that some of those stories are great. It is just like HBO programming is sometimes better than basic cable.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

It is getting late and everyone is waiting for anticipation. There are only a couple minutes until the New Year. Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and Anna are all laughing and drinking champagne, while the television screen in the background displays the 'Countdown in Times Square.'

Chuck takes Sarah to the corner to have a private conversation.

"Hey Sarah," Chuck smiles to her, "thanks for coming tonight. It really means a lot." His smile grows wider. "For the cover of course," his smile lowers as he adds the last disappointing comment. She feels a pang in her chest at that last comment.

"It's better than sitting in a hotel room," Sarah smiles as she rubs his left shoulder. "And good for the cover as you said," she isn't as cheery at that last comment.

They share a moment of intense longing for each other before Chuck breaks the moment. "We should probably get back to the party, huh?" He feigns a smile and she returns a fake smile back.

"Yea," she answers with a nod. Chuck brings her back over, leading her by holding her arm.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Ellie signals them to join the rest of the party. They quickly get there and Ellie hands them both a glass of champagne. "Only twenty seconds left!"

Ellie wraps her arm around Devon's waist and he reels her in by her shoulders. Ellie leans against Devon, looking content and happy. Morgan and Anna hold each other in a similar way, leaving Chuck and Sarah awkwardly not getting intimate.

"For the cover?" Chuck whispers into Sarah's ear. She smiles and nods her head. Chuck wraps his left arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Sarah turns to face Chuck, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him gently. She lets her body mold to him as her head lies on his chest. It may be unprofessional, but she can play it as 'selling the cover.'

"Ten!" The countdown starts, with a voice announcing the numbers until the New Year.

"Nine!" Ellie and Devon embrace each other tighter.

"Eight!"

"Seven!" Anna and Morgan kiss each other quickly, not able to wait for the next six seconds.

"Six!"

"Five!" Sarah notices how much more intimate everyone is getting so she tightens her arms around Chuck.

"Four!"

"Three!" Chuck pulls Sarah a little bit closer by the small of her lower back.

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!" Fireworks explode through the speakers. Ellie and Devon kiss passionately along with Anna and Morgan doing the same.

Chuck and Sarah look at both of them and feel embarrassed and awkward. This doesn't look good for two people who are supposed to be in love; even if they actually are, but can't show it.

"For the cover?" Sarah whispers to Chuck. He smiles from ear to ear as she slowly leans her lips towards his and they both close their eyes slowly. As their lips touch, both of them give into the urge to deepen it as both of their lips press against each other's and their tongues duel in a fiery passion.

Chuck's hands slowly cup her cheeks as her hands snake behind his head and hold his lips against hers. Fireworks explode inside them as they exchange longing passion for each other.

Everyone else finishes their kiss and look over at Chuck and Sarah, in a steamy, passionate kiss. They all stare at them in surprise and expectance. Their stares finally get to Chuck and Sarah who look over with flustered faces and heavy breathing.

"What?" Chuck breaks the silence, looking at the expectant faces on everyone else.

"Nothing," Ellie laughs and everyone else joins in. Chuck and Sarah share a similar look of embarrassment with their lips scrunched up in a slight smile.

"Awesome bro," Devon pats Chuck on the back, making it even more awkward. Chuck almost chokes on his own tongue from the pat. Sarah giggles as she hands him a glass of champagne.

"Thanks," he smiles after clearing his throat with the champagne.

"Happy New Year," she lays her head in his chest and relaxes.

"Happy New Year," he mimics her as he embraces her with his arms into a gentle hug.

Chuck loves Sarah to death, but knows they aren't allowed to. If Casey or Beckman confront him about it, he will just say it was for the cover. He would probably babble about how odd it would be for two people who are supposed to be in love to not show any affection at such an intimate moment.

Sarah loves Chuck more than anything, but her job doesn't allow her to show it publicly. Sarah knows that Casey is going to confront her about the kiss and she knows she can blame it on the cover. She knows it didn't have to be that passionate or that long, but their cover is to be in love and she will argue that she was just doing her job exceptionally and being a good actress.

**/**

**Here is another chapter I've recently thought of. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope to have another one soon, but no promises. These are just random moments that materialize in my head.**

**Good news, I have recovered all my old files from my last computer and expect the next chapter of "Chuck Versus the New Enemy" tomorrow at around noon (Pacific Time).**

**Please review because it is the only payment us writers get for these stories.**


	5. Sick Days Don't Always Suck

**Here is another one-shot courtesy of my imagination.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews so far. I have been thoroughly enjoying writing this and reading your reviews.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck walks down the stairs to Castle, expecting Sarah and Casey to be there. He just got a message while working at the Buymore saying to get down there and he obediently came. As he walks down the steps, he sees Casey sitting in a chair, waiting.

"Took you long enough," Casey grunts from his relaxed position.

"Where's Sarah?" Chuck asks as he doesn't see her at the table.

"Humph," Casey snorts in humor as the screen flickers to life in front of them. General Beckman's face appears and she has her normal professional business look on with no signs of emotion.

"Good morning team," Beckman greets them and they nod.

"Where's Sarah?" Chuck asks harmlessly and she gives him a pointed look. "I'm just curious because I thought if there was a mission and you needed me, then she would want to be part of the mission," Chuck rambles until Beckman's eyes narrow and Casey grunts angrily.

"Thank you Major," Beckman nods slightly and continues explaining. "Agent Walker is not feeling well and all missions will be on hiatus until she is back to full health."

"What's wrong with her?" Chuck asks, failing to hold in the worry form his wavering voice and frown.

"It is just a minor flu, Chuck," Beckman explains. Chuck nods in slight relief. "That is all," Beckman ends the feed and Chuck heads out of Castle with haste. He starts up the stairs, taking every other step and pulling his phone out at the same time.

"Where're you going, Bartowski?" Casey grunts.

"Just need to talk to Ellie real quick," Chuck answers as he bolts out of Castle. Casey shakes his head thinking that Chuck is such a sucker.

/

An hour later, Chuck knocks on the intimidating green door that hides the beautiful, deadly love of his life. Chuck is holding a container that contains a type of liquid of some sorts. Sarah begrudgingly gets up and answers the door.

She opens the door in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She has no makeup on at all and looks like she has been sweating profusely. As she sees Chuck, she raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hi!" Chuck squeals with a higher pitch than he expected, but seeing her beauty makes it hard for him to act normal.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asks with curiosity.

"You look more beautiful than ever," he sighs in awe from her natural beauty.

"I'm sick, wearing sweatpants, and have no makeup on," she deadpans with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out where he's going with this.

"I know," he smiles from ear to ear, causing her to smile involuntarily.

Sarah scrunches her lips in a tight smile and looks at him through her upper eyelashes. "Fine, come in," she opens the door fully and directs him in with her hand.

"This is Ellie's special soup!" His voice slowly drops to a normal octave. "It works wonders. I'll heat a bowl for you," Chuck starts preparing the soup. "I'm serious, the last time I was sick and Ellie made this for me, I was better in less than a day."

Sarah walks over to her messy bed that she has been laying in for hours without being able to sleep and sits down on it. "Thanks," she almost whispers but Chuck hears her.

"No problem," Chuck smiles at her as he places the bowl in the microwave. "Ellie was ecstatic to make some soup knowing that you weren't feeling well." Chuck walks over to her as she shakes her head and smiles at how much they care about someone who may have to just disappear any moment in the future. "I even brought some movies," he pulls out three DVDs from a bag. "I got a comedy, an action and a drama. I didn't think you were one of those chuck flick type of girls."

"I could use a laugh, I guess," Sarah answers with the first genuine smile of the day for her.

"Comedy it is!" He cheers as he places the disc into the DVD player. Sarah sits on the bed with her back resting on the headboard. The movie starts as Chuck grabs the soup out of the microwave. He blows on it as he hands it to Sarah with a spoon. "It's hot, watch out."

She happily accepts it and starts eating it and it is quite delicious, although she shouldn't be surprised because it is Ellie's cooking. "This is delicious," she muses as Chuck finds a cozy spot right next to her.

"I know and it's good for your cold too," Chuck smiles to her as she continues eating it.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Sarah goes right through her soup and as she drinks the last spoonful, the spoon clatters against the bowl. Chuck immediately takes it from her hands with a smile on his face.

"Want any more?" He asks as he gets off the bed to put the bowl down.

"No thanks," she smiles at him as he quickly jumps back into his cozy, warm spot next to Sarah. She instinctually leans against his shoulder, laying her head on it. A huge smile grows on his face and she cannot see it, but can feel his neck muscles tense. She relishes in the warmth of Chuck and doesn't want to say anything that could mess it up but her agent side cannot help but say something.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks as sincerely as she could, not wanting him to move at all. He stays in his position but answers her question.

"Because even a super sexy, ass-kicking CIA agent isn't always invincible and can use someone to take care of them," he answers matter-of-factly as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Sarah may have just died and went to heaven at that comment as she lets her head rest on his lap. Chuck habitually combs her hair softly, rubbing her scalp ever so slightly. She totally melts at his touch, purring inaudibly as his hands continue to massage her.

/

As the end of the movie nears, Sarah is still lying in Chuck's lap and his hands are still taking full advantage of her position and combing her hair. Chuck has been fully enjoying Sarah's company as she seems to be too to him. He can barely believe that someone so beautiful, so endearing, so amazing is in his lap letting him caress her golden hair.

"Sarah," he almost whispers from not talking for so long. "I know we cannot be together but I don't know how long I can do this for. I love you more than anything in the world," he gently pulls back the hair from her cheek; his left hand gently brushing her cheek. "I think you have feelings for me that I would love to see what could really happen if we were together. Is there any way we could be together for real? I mean if I'm so important and we were to tell Beckman we wanted to have a relationship; wouldn't she have to oblige us? I mean I am the most important piece of intelligence and I would do anything to be with you. Is there any way we could be together for real?" He calmly spills out his heart to her, fighting back tears from the all the emotion flowing from him.

After about ten seconds of silence, Chuck worries that she doesn't feel the same way. "Sarah?" He asks slowly as he leans over to see her face. She is smiling and has a soft smile on delicate face. Chuck cannot help but smile at her soft, content expression as she dreams amazing dreams.

"_You're finally free from the Intersect, Chuck," she tells him with a smile on her face and relief in her voice. "You're free to do anything, have anything you want," her voice slowly gets quieter, "anyone you want." She is hoping he wants her because she is ready to quit her job for him and his amazing family. "Do you know what you want to do?" He crooks his head slightly in thought as Sarah holds her breath, waiting for his answer. _

"_I'm not sure what I want to do but I know who I want to be with me when I make the decision," he slowly starts to smile. "That is, if you'll have me."_

_She jumps into Chuck's arms, kissing him fervently on the lips. He catches her by palming her ass cheeks and kisses back with just as much passion, if not more. The kiss lasts for several minutes before they both need oxygen to breathe. They breathe heavily as Sarah holds onto Chuck tightly, never wanting to let go._

"_I love you Chuck," she happily confesses. "I've always loved you!" He smiles from ear to ear and she does the same as she feels so relieved to get that confession off of her chest._

"_I love you more than anything Sarah!" He holds her tightly to him, kissing her some more._

**/**

**Here's another chapter and the last part in italics is Sarah's dream if you didn't get that. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**

**Please review with any ideas you have thought of or if you just want to praise or scold me.**


	6. Nightmares Happen

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"Chuck?" Sarah quietly asks as she pops her head into his bedroom.

"Sarah?" He turns quickly from the bed to look at her. "Hi," he scolds himself for letting his voice reach a higher octave than normal.

Sarah walks into the room, wearing a shirt and pants. Chuck's smile is impossible for her to not notice. "You're okay with this, right?"

"Me? Yea," I'm fine," Chuck laughs nervously. "You're funny. Are you okay with it?"

"Yea, I've had to do this before," she deadpans, trying to calm him but immediately regrets her words as she sees Chuck's face. His shoulders drop slightly and his smile fades instantly as his eyes look away from her. Sarah feels a pang in her heart as she sees his pain. "Sorry, I kind of forgot to bring some backup clothes," she scratches her head, playing the damsel in distress perfectly.

"Oh, no problem," he jumps out of the bed and goes into his closet. "I hope a clean shirt works."

"That's fine," she smiles genuinely. She doesn't care if she lied about not having any clothes, because she must rather be wearing Chuck's clothes. That smell just does something to her.

"Here," Chuck hands her an old Led Zeppelin shirt. _And there's that smell_, Sarah thinks as she takes the clothes. "You can change in the bathroom."

"No, I can change here. Just turn around," she smiles so disarmingly that Chuck complies like a slave.

Sarah pulls her top off to reveal her bra. Chuck has to fight every urge he has to not look. His heart is fighting with his body as she unclasps her bra.

Sarah peeks back to see Chuck still looking away. She actually feels a pinch of disappointment, wishing she could just dive onto Chuck and kiss him. "The coast is clear," she quips.

Chuck turns around to see her bent over, pulling her pants off. Her ass inside pink panties, displayed right before him. He can't move his eyes as he tries to pull away. She stands back up tall as she turns away.

Chuck's brain finally gets control of his eyes as he moves them up, only to realize they are on her breasts now. _Damn, damn, damn_, he stammers in his head. He again gains control of his eyes as he looks up to her raised eyebrows.

"Sorry," he mutters under his breath as he climbs into the bed. Sarah smiles to herself. _That's my Chuck_ she muses.

She climbs into the bed along his right side. She gets comfortable and turns off the light. "Goodnight Chuck."

"Goodnight Sarah."

They both fall asleep, much to the struggle of not devouring each other, unknowing that each one feels that way for the other.

/

"Ugh," Chuck wakes with a start after something just hit him in the chest. He looks around, craning his head around quickly, looking for something wrong. He looks over to see Sarah thrashing in her sleep.

"Sarah?" He quietly whispers as he slowly tries to turn her towards him.

"No! Please!" She almost shouts while in her sleep. Her voice is very stressed and worried. Chuck flinches back in fear that she doesn't want him to touch her at all. "Not him!"

"Sarah," he whispers a little louder as he places his hand on her left shoulder.

She thrashes some more. "Take me! Just leave him alone!" Sarah's voice is filled with fear. Chuck turns her to see a tear escape her left eye, which is still closed.

"Please," her voice is overflowing with more worry than Chuck has ever heard. "I can't lose him," she shudders as Chuck slowly wraps his arms around her.

"Sarah," he whispers into her ear. "It's just a dream. Sarah, I'm right here. Please wake up."

Sarah thrashes one last time, but it is calmer than before, almost as if Chuck's words calmed her down. Chuck holds her a little tighter around her arms. Sarah calms down slightly and starts to relax.

"I'm right here Sarah," he whispers. "I love you and will never leave you." He wipes a tear from her cheek before replacing his arms around her arms again. He gives her a soft peck on the cheek and she becomes almost tranquil.

Chuck smiles slightly to himself, thinking that he may have actually just calmed her down. She, still in her sleep, instinctively wraps her arms around Chuck's waist and squeezes tightly as if she is scared. Chuck is caught off guard as he heaves slightly from the loss of breath when she squeezed him.

Chuck revels in her warmth as does she in his warmth. He sees a content smile on her face and lets the smile infect him. He gives her a brief, tender kiss on her forehead and lets himself fall asleep, knowing she is safe.

/

Sarah wakes up with her arms around Chuck's and her head nuzzled in his shoulder and neck. She smiles at the thought, realizing Chuck's arms are around her back. She lays a quick, soft peck on his chin before wriggling her way out of his arms without waking him.

As she breaks free from his loving embrace, the alarm blares through the room. She hits it quickly; not wanting it to wake up Chuck, but it was too late. After hitting the off button, she looks back at Chuck to see him smiling with his eyes barely open.

"Good morning Chuck," she smiles at him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great," he yawns and stretches contently. "How about you?"

"Best sleep I've ever gotten," she lies, remembering fully what her nightmare was about. She climbs out of bed and points to the shower. "You wanna shower first?" _Or with me?_ She wishes she could ask.

"Go ahead," he turns to look at the ceiling. She leaves to go to the bathroom.

Chuck remembers all too much what happened last night and how he had to comfort her. He wonders what the nightmare may have been about, but he is not about to ask. He doesn't need to make her feel vulnerable about it and will just let it slide, no matter how great he felt when she hugged him.

Sarah closes the door to the bathroom and looks at herself through the mirror. _I could never lose Chuck. I love him way too much to let anything happen to him. It was just a nightmare though. Chuck is perfectly safe and you can protect him. You can protect the one you love._

Sarah would never tell Chuck that the nightmare was about someone threatening his life and she was helpless. She has had nightmares before, but not where someone else is the one in trouble. She has never felt such feelings for another person, so she is scared but knows she can't show it or Chuck will worry. She cares too much about him to worry him with stupid nightmares that don't mean anything.

**/**

**I wrote this up in an hour and didn't really like it, so don't judge too harshly.**

**Any reviews are encouraged, if you feel like taking the time.**


End file.
